


Meet the Tribe

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rell has super saiyan hair don't @ me, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: A short little fic about Taliyah going back to reconnect with the tribe and bringing her very gay gf whom she is gay with along for gay reasons (gayly)Because Relliyah is an amazing ship and has basically no content.
Relationships: Taliyah/Rell
Kudos: 16





	Meet the Tribe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not A Plush Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Not+A+Plush+Toy).



> Shoutout to [notaplushtoy](https://notaplushtoy.tumblr.com/) for having a big wrinkly brain and coming up with this ship

"How do I look? Is my hair okay? Ohhh I should have polished my horse!"

Taliyah slid down from the dune she was riding to her girlfriend's side. "Relax, my tribe are nomads, they've seen an unpolished metal horses before... Well maybe not ones you can ride, but I promise they will love you, glowing hair and all."

Rell tried very hard to let the anxiety out, but all she managed to accomplish was making her horse clam up. She fought to regain control of her mount, then in the worst possible moment she spotted the woven banners of Taliyah's tribe atop the next hill. A chill ran down her spine, her horse disassembled itself and Rell was sent flying forward into the sand.

"Taliyah?" A voice called out from above. "Hey everyone, Taliyah's back!" A host of people came flocking towards the two girls, their half-assembled tents forgotten in the rush to greet the tribe's wayward daughter.

Taliyah waved awkwardly, trying in vain to draw attention to her girlfriend, currently half-buried in sand, but it was lost under a sea of: "How have you been" and "Are you remembering to wash behind the ears?"

"And who is this?" Babajan said, and gestured to the half of Rell not caught in a furious battle with a dune.

The pieces of scattered armor started to vibrate, several members of Taliyah's tribe gasped in confusion as they flew towards Rell, a few even tried to interfere until Taliyah got in the way. There was a muffled shout of triumph as the armor attached to Rell and yanked her free in a shower of sand.

"Name's Rell." She said, trying to look effortlessly cool despite the layer of sand still clinging to her.

Taliyah's mother was the first to approach. "That accent. You're Noxian." Her voice spoke of concern, but it was hard to tell if it was for Rell or the tribe.

"Yes, well, uh..." Rell deflated at the reminder of the academy and her mother's betrayal. Taliyah came to her rescue, surfing across the sand to symbolically place herself between her family and her much taller girlfriend. "It's a long story, not one suited for first meetings."

"Then it seems we must be on our best behavior so your friend will want to come back." Babajan tsk'ed. "Now come and help put up the tents, I will send one of the younglings to fetch your father."

"Girlfriend actually." Taliyah blushed.

"Well just because she's your girlfriend does not mean she gets to eat for free." Babajan turned to the other tribe members. "Back to work, all of you."

"No I would never want to impose." Rell said, mortified that she had committed some sort of faux par.

"That's good, then come help with the tents." The tribe matriarch was an enigma to Rell, she could not for the life of her tell if her presence was wanted or a stain upon the tribe's reunion with Taliyah.

Startled gasps rang out as Rell returned her armor to its horse form. No one reached for weapons, but no one drew near to talk to her either as she ascended the loose sandhill.

Rell didn't mind, she had been alone for years before she met Taliyah back in Bel'Zhun, she could handle a couple of hours while her girlfriend got reacquainted with her tribe. If anything, it gave her time to... Admire the natural Shuriman stones, it really was impressive how suddenly the sand gave way to the soft rocks beneath.

So yes, that five minute walk up the slope was the longest in Rell's life; spent entirely gazing with longing at her girlfriend babbling away in Kenethet to people she hadn't seen in years while waving her arms like she was trying to take off.

Things got a little better when they reached the camp, and a man who spoke about as much Noxian as Rell spoke Kenethet tried to teach her how to burry the tentpoles in the sand. She didn't understand most of what he was saying but she was a fast learner, and after a couple of botched attempts, they managed to get a tent raised.

Rell felt like her tent pole swayed a lot more than the others, but the man who had suddenly become her teacher only smiled and gave her the thumps up when she tried to ask him about it. Three tents later and Rell was pretty sure she was getting a hang of it; the trick was holding the pole at a slight angle.

Then, just as soon as the work had begun it was over, and Taliyah was still nowhere to be found. With nothing better to do, Rell sat herself down in a shady corner of the campsite and began polishing her armor.

"So you are the one who's got my daughter so smitten?" Taliyah's mom was standing over her, holding a plate of assorted snacks. She had the same big gentle nose as her daughter, but curlier hair and an even rounder face.

"I, yes, sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize! She has not stopped talking about you since you two arrived, and making my husband listen to it all seems a fitting punishment for him trying to avoid tent duty to be with his sheep." Taliyah's mom plopped gracefully down next to Rell, then pushed the plate of food in her face. "I'm Meliyah by the way, and you look hungry."

"Thanks but I'm fine." Rell pushed the food away, even though it both smelled and looked delicious, and that she was pretty sure she saw dried underneath the pile of figs. She was Noxian, and Noxians did not need charity.

"I said: You Look Hungry." Meliyah pushed the plate back at Rell, a bit more forcefully this time.

"I guess a little bit couldn't hurt." Rell cautiously picked up a halved fig, only for Meliyah to stuff the whole plate in her lap.

"Where are you from Rell? Noxus obviously but that's a pretty big place isn't it? Do you have a tribe waiting for you somewhere as well?"

Rell suppressed a shiver despite the warm dessert breeze. "I'm from Noxus Prime, we don't have tribes there, but I had a family, they're gone now."

Meliyah reached out, brushing against Rell's gloved arm; the arm covered in sigils. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stir up bad memories. Try the oasis fruit, it won't help you forget but its the best thing on the plate."

Rell scanned the plate, eventually settling on a pink fruit with thick leathery skin and a dark red flesh that wobbled like jelly when she lifted it. Meliyah looked on in excitement, then burst out laughing as Rell bit down. "No no, silly you have to drink it."

Rell scowled but did as she was shown, pouring the gooey fruit into her mouth like an oyster. It was less sweet than she had imagined, with a savory and tangy aftertaste, like someone had slathered a spiced sausage in honey. "It's good!" She gasped, surprising herself most of all.

"Told you so." Meliyah smirked. "Now the cheese."

Having learned her lesson, Rell carefully examined the piece of white crumbly cheese in her hand, until Meliyah took pity on her and gestured to put the whole thing in her mouth. It was salty, much too salty for Rell's liking, though she couldn't deny it helped cleanse the palette after the oasis fruit.

"I have to ask." Meliyah paused and pointed to Rell's hair, with its faint glow and occasional spark of electricity flying between the strands.

"It's... because of what happened to my family." Rell shrank slightly in on herself.

"I was just going to ask how you slept with it." Meliyah turned her face away. "Sorry, it seems I have a knack for stepping in quicksand."

"And then Rell was all: Fwoosh! BOOM! and the Noxians were like _stop! you've violated the laws!_ So I was like Shhooooooom! TCHAK TCHAK TCHAK!" Taliyah voice rang out clear above the crowd, as she surfed excited circles around a very exhausted looking man with the same hair and complexion as her.

Taliyah and Rell's eyes met across the campsite; Taliyah swung around on her surf-rock to face her conversation partner and said "Excuse me one second dad."

Without waiting for a reply she shot across the sands like a bullet, stopping a sword's width from Rell's face and slowly moved in for a kiss. "How are you holding up?"

Rell smiled. "I'm adapting."

Taliyah turned to her mom with a stern face. "You be nice to my girlfriend! Or I'll fill your bedroll with pebbles!"

"I am! Look I'm giving her food, and I'm about to tell her about the time you and that goat-"

Taliyah's face turned as red as her coat. "Love you mom, gotta go." She yelled over her shoulder as she sped off back across the campsite.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr @ [offbrand-valk](https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing


End file.
